The art of lithographic printing is based upon the immiscibility of oil and water, wherein an oily material or ink is preferentially retained by an imaged area and the water or fountain solution is preferentially retained by the non-imaged areas. When a suitably prepared surface is moistened with water and an ink is then applied, the background or non-imaged areas retain the water and repel the ink while the imaged areas accept the ink and repel the water. The ink is then transferred to the surface of a suitable substrate, such as cloth, paper or metal, thereby reproducing the image.
Very common lithographic printing plates include a metal or polymer support having thereon an imaging layer sensitive to visible or UV light. Both positive- and negative-working printing plates can be prepared in this fashion. Upon exposure, and perhaps post-exposure heating, either imaged or non-imaged areas are removed using wet processing chemistries.
Thermally sensitive printing plates are less common. Examples of such plates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,915 (Haley et al). They include an imaging layer comprising a mixture of dissolvable polymers and an infrared radiation absorbing compound. While these plates can be imaged using lasers and digital information, they require wet processing using alkaline developer solutions.
It has been recognized that a lithographic printing plate could be created by ablating an IR absorbing layer. For example, Canadian 1,050,805 (Eames) discloses a dry planographic printing plate comprising an ink receptive substrate, an overlying silicone rubber layer, and an interposed layer comprised of laser energy absorbing particles (such as carbon particles) in a self-oxidizing binder (such as nitrocellulose). Such plates were exposed to focused near IR radiation with a Nd.sup.++ YAG laser. The absorbing layer converted the infrared energy to heat thus partially loosening, vaporizing or ablating the absorber layer and the overlying silicone rubber. The plate was developed by applying naphtha solvent to remove debris from the exposed image areas. Similar plates are described in Research Disclosure 19201, 1980 as having vacuum-evaporated metal layers to absorb laser radiation in order to facilitate the removal of a silicone rubber overcoated layer. These plates were developed by wetting with hexane and rubbing. CO2 lasers are described for ablation of silicone layers by Nechiporenko & Markova, PrePrint 15th International IARIGAI Conference, June 1979, Lillehammer, Norway, Pira Abstract 02-79-02834. Typically, such printing plates require at least two layers on a support, one or more being formed of ablatable materials. Other publications describing ablatable printing plates include U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,092 (Lewis et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,737 (Lewis et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,705 (Lewis et al), U.S. Reissue 35,512 (Nowak et al), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,580 (Leenders).
While the noted printing plates used for digital, processless printing have a number of advantages over the more conventional photosensitive printing plates, there are a number of disadvantages with their use. The process of ablation creates debris and vaporized materials that must be collected. The laser power required for ablation can be considerably high, and the components of such printing plates may be expensive, difficult to coat, or unacceptable for resulting printing quality. Such plates generally require at least two coated layers on a support.
Thermally switchable polymers have been described for use as imaging materials in printing plates. By "switchable" is meant that the polymer is rendered from hydrophobic to relatively more hydrophilic or, conversely from hydrophilic to relatively more hydrophobic, upon exposure to heat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,183 (Uhlig) describes the use of high powered lasers to convert hydrophilic surface layers to hydrophobic surfaces. A similar process is described for converting polyamic acids into polyimides in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,572 (Pacansky). The use of high powered lasers is undesirable in the industry because of their high electrical power requirements, and because of their need for cooling and frequent maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,659 (Esumi et al) describes imagewise irradiating hydrophobic polymer coatings to render exposed regions more hydrophilic in nature. While this concept was one of the early applications of converting surface characteristics in printing plates, it has the disadvantages of requiring long UV light exposure times (up to 60 minutes), and the plate's use is in a positive-working mode only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,705 (Etoh et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,893 (Lee et al) describe amine-containing polymers for photosensitive materials used in non-thermal processes. The imaged materials also require wet processing after imaging.
Thermal processes using polyamic acids and vinyl polymers with pendant quaternary ammonium groups are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,958 (Schwartz et al), but wet processing is required after imaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,418 (Ma) describes the use of polymers having cationic quaternary ammonium groups that are heat-sensitive. However, like most of the materials described in the art, wet processing is required after imaging.
WO 92/09934 (Vogel et al) describes photosensitive compositions containing a photoacid generator and a polymer with acid labile tetrahydropyranyl or activated ester groups. However, imaging of these compositions converts the imaged areas from hydrophobic to hydrophilic in nature.
In addition, EP-A 0 652 483 (Ellis et al) describes lithographic printing plates imageable using IR lasers, and which do not require wet processing. These plates comprise an imaging layer that becomes more hydrophilic upon imagewise exposure to heat. This coating contains a polymer having pendant groups (such as t-alkyl carboxylates) that are capable of reacting under heat or acid to form more polar, hydrophilic groups. Imaging such compositions converts the imaged areas from hydrophobic to relatively more hydrophilic in nature, and thus requires imaging the background of the plate, which is generally a larger area. This can be a problem when imaging to the edge of the printing plate is desired.
The graphic arts industry is seeking alternative means for providing a processless, direct-write lithographic printing plate that can be imaged without ablation and the accompanying problems noted above. It would also be desirable to use "switchable" polymers without the need for wet processing after imaging, to render an imaging surface more oleophilic in exposed areas.